


at christmas time, we let in light (and banish shade)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been camped outside the toy shop for nearly two hours, which makes it three hours before the store is actually open, and yet he's got to be the twentieth person back in line. It's freezing even with his thick winter coat draped over him, his messy hair hidden by a cozy knit beanie, and his hands in a pair of mittens his granny had made for him years back. He's sure that by now his cheeks are bright red from the bitter cold, but he just reminds himself why he's here, and pictures the look on Luke's face when he opens this gift up on Christmas morning.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Niall just wants to get his son an Ultimate Harvey Bear for Christmas, and winds up fighting over the last one in the store with the cute green eyed stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at christmas time, we let in light (and banish shade)

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing my current work in progress instead of this, but i fell in love with the idea and... well...
> 
> im thinking about turning this into a little series, so let me know if you liked it and would want to read more! 
> 
> (btw the title is terrible because i didnt know what to make it.. oops.)

Niall has been camped outside the toy shop for nearly two hours, which makes it three hours before the store is actually open, and yet he's got to be the twentieth person back in line. It's freezing even with his thick winter coat draped over him, his messy hair hidden by a thick knit beanie, and his hands in a pair of mittens his granny had made for him years back. He's sure that by now his cheeks are bright red from the bitter cold, but he just reminds himself why he's here, and pictures the look on Luke's face when he opens this gift up on Christmas morning.

He promised himself that he would never become this type of parent, the obsessive kind that felt the need to spoil their child rotten by getting every last toy on their list, but this is the one gift Luke has been begging him for, and after the year they've had, he deserves it.

The Ultimate Harvey Bear is the gift on the top of every child's wish list, even if Niall doesn't quite see the appeal. It's a stuffed bear that will say a few phrases, and can act as a speaker if you plug it into your device. (He had spent hours trying to convince Luke how much cooler a real speaker would be, and how he would even tell Santa to find the biggest teddy bear possible instead, but the little boy was persistent.)

With the bear under such popular demand, it hasn't been easy to get ahold of one. They sell out within the first ten minutes of any given store opening; Niall would know better than anyone. He's arrived to the line outside just a smidgen too late every time, and walked up to empty shelves and employees attempting to sell the remaining disappointed parent on other toys, as if somehow they might be able to suffice.

This time though, Niall is sure he's going to get a bear. He's gone a good hour out of his way to the biggest toy shop he's ever seen, and rumor has it they have a slightly larger shipment coming in than the other stores. At least 50 bears, and even though everyone in front of him has been talking in hushed voices about having multiple kids to get one for, he's convinced if he pleads enough and maybe gets a little aggressive, he'll be walking out of the shop with one. 

Once the store opens at 6 o'clock on the dot, it's more chaos from grown people than he's ever seen. Perhaps because it's Christmas Eve and they're all just as desperate as him, but at least five people shove their way in front of him before he even has time to react. Try as he might to worm his way back to his spot, he's a small man, and he hardly even manages to make the person in front of him stumble.

He reminds himself he doesn't have time for doubt as he cuts down one aisle in hopes of getting to the display quickly, and then he sees it--

The last bear.

It's so close, and he's reaching down to grab it, lost in his thoughts of Luke's gleeful expression as he'll open it up, when suddenly another hand slams down on it too.

That snaps him right out of his thoughts, has him clearing his throat and offering up a small smile. "I'm sorry, sir, but this was mine. I saw it first."

"How are you going to prove that?" The other man doesn't say it cruely surprisingly, only raises a brow and let's out a soft chuckle. Even though he's acting friendly, Niall still feels him trying to pull the box closer. It seems they've both decided to try the friendly tactic, meaning it can only get uglier from here. "Listen, I think my hand touched it first. Just let go of the box. This bear is mine."

Niall doesn't let go, obviously. In fact, his words only have his grip tightening, attempting to pull the box toward him again. "You don't understand," He says sharply, "My son- He needs this present. I need to get this for him. If he doesn't see this under the tree tomorrow, then he's going to be crushed. He's had enough disappointment this year."

"Well my daughters want these too, I've already gotten one, and I need to get another." The man speaks slowly, and as Niall stares at him he can't help but notice he's got a beautiful glint to his bright green eyes. Maybe that's how he charmed his way into getting the other bear. "See, if I only get these for one of them, I'll have to decide which child I need to dissapoint. I could never do that."

"You already have one," Niall says slowly, "Can't they just share that one? You could surprise them with another once they're in stock again? My son hasn't gotten any at all, and it's a bit ungrateful of you to be trying to take this one when you've already got one."

Sighing, the man's face contorts for a moment, scrunching up in utter annoyance. "I need this bear, okay? I've been trying to get my hands on another one of these--"

"Everyone has!" Niall snaps right back, giving a sharp tug on the box, "You're lucky you got a hold of one, when I've been trying since November and haven't even been able to get it."

"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough then! That isn't my fault, and my daughters aren't going to miss out just because some guy wants the only gift they've been begging for." He has dimples, Niall notices suddenly. Deep dimples that you can see whenever he speaks, the kind that make his heart melt at just the thought of him laughing or smiling, and properly showing them off. It isn't fair, they're a major weakness for Niall, but he just carries on reminding himself that he's stronger than that. A random cute but annoying man at the store isn't going to ruin Luke's Christmas. 

"I've been trying just as hard as anyone else here, I'll have you know!" Niall takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, nostrils flaring with pure nerves. "I need this gift. My son has had a horrible year, no kid should ever go through everything that he had to endure, but-"

"My daughters other father walked out on them this year, but you don't see me trying to guilt you about it." The man deadpans, pulling on the box again, "I'm not here rambling on to you about how he ran off with some young boy after I caught them in our bed together."

Niall does falter at that, grip loosening on the toy, before he's shaking his head slightly. "You really don't understand, okay? Luke, that's my son, he needs this. He deserves this, okay?"

"So do my girls!" The man finally shouts back, taking Niall by surprise. Truthfully, he looks just as surprised by his outburst as Niall is, eyes widening slightly but nonetheless yanking the box toward himself again. "Aspen and Olivia deserve this toy. They both deserve one that they can call their own, they shouldn't have to share it. I got here first, I had this one first, so go and get your boy something else!"

"He doesn't want something else! He wants this bear, just like every other kid!" Niall retorts, grateful that the remainder of the crowd has sulked out of the shop. He would be mortified if an audience were watching him fight over this toy like a child.

"Figure something out then." The man says it vaguely, with practically no emotion. He yanks the bear out of Niall's grip with one harsh tug that has him stumbling, and then walks right off with it.

There's nothing he can do now, except hopefully find a gift that can somehow make up for 'Santa' forgetting to buy Luke his bear. Maybe he can convince him there's something cooler out there, but it's doubtful. The bear is all that Luke has been talking about for weeks.

He's over near the video game section debating whether or not he's desperate enough to buy him an entire system and some games, when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He glances over, sighing heavily when he notices that it's the man, standing sheepish.

"Look, if you're here to try and rub the bear in my face, I'd like to remind you that we're adults," Niall begins, but the man cuts him off before he can say more. 

"No, I mean, I came to apologize because I know we're adults. I'm Harry?" Harry shifts on his feet in a nervous manner, letting out a soft laugh. "That was really out of character for me, I swear. My girls can bring out the best and worst of me, I suppose."

Niall finally does crack a grin, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "I get that, think that's just the case with every parent. Felt like we were kids running into a concert at the beggining, it's insane." He shook his head slightly, "But at any rate, I'm sorry too. I was acting childish right back at you, we were both fueling each other."

"Can I help you find him a gift?" Harry asks after a moment, "I know you might not want my help, considering..." He trails off, glancing down to the bag holding the bear in his hand. "I really would like to know that he's going to have something special under the tree tomorrow too. I'm not an awful person, promise."

"I know you're not an awful person," Niall can't helpt but chuckle, "Really, you've proven you're not by at least handling this all like an adult after the fact. I appreciate it, and honestly? I could use a bit of help. I just hope everything isn't too picked over by now." He sighs.

"We'll find something." Harry assures, and Niall can't help but just believe him.

It's easier to admire all his lovely features now that they're not playing tug of war with a toy, how his eyes are a gorgeous shade of green swirled with a slightly lighter one that glimmers when he looks a particular way. How his dimples are so deep he swears he could build a house, and not to mention a jawline so sharp he's sure he could cut a diamond with it.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when he notices Harry is walking down a different aisle, quicj king following him. Neither of them say a word until Harry finally stops, triumphantly holding up a 'Make Your Own Snowman Kit' complete with a scarf, top hat, and the lot.

"Well," Niall hesitates, "He's not... He won't really be able to use that much."

"You know we live in England, right?" Harry laughs softly, quirking one brow up. "It's going to snow plenty, and the best part is he can re-use this as much as he pleases."

Niall purses his lips for a moment, "No, he's... I'm sure he'd love to play in the snow, but he's just not going to be able to this year. It's too likely he'll get sick."

"Every kid catches a cold around this time of year," Harry says, forehead scrunching with confusion as he sets the box down. "Are you one of the protective type parents then?"

"No, I'm not obsessed with keeping him safe or anything. Well, I mean, maybe I am, but it's only because I have to be, alright?" Niall sighs, picturing Luke laid up in his hospital bed right now. He'd managed to get him excited and occupied for the morning by reminding him that Uncle Liam was coming for a visit, but he still hates knowing he's alone.

Looking back to Harry, the man still doesn't seem to understand, so Niall sighs yet again. "He has cancer." He says after a beat, "Can't risk getting anything, especially pneumonia from being outside like that."

"Oh," Harry shifts on his feet awkwardly at that, "So when you said he's had a rough year?"

"He got diagnosed in June," Niall explains, not even sure why. It's something he hates telling people, hates to relive the moment the doctor told them about the lukemia, just thinking of how confused Luke was, how he'd been so confused as to why the doctor was saying he was sick when he didn't feel very sick at all.

For nearly a month Niall had been noticing random bruises on him. It started off with one on his leg that Luke insisted he hadn't recalled getting, and soon enough there was one on his arm, and another on his wrist, and a massive nasty one on his knee cap. 

Luke's normal pediatrician had given them a grim expression and a reference to the child's oncology specialist at the local children's hospital, and within a week they had a diagnosis and a treatment plan.

It's been non-stop ever since.

"Lukemia," Niall continues, monotone, "Got diagnosed back in June, and he's been in and out of the hospital since. It depends on what the treatment plan is looking like that week."

Harry nods slowly, though his eyes are darker now, clouded with sadness, "I'm really sorry to hear that," He says, all genuine, "That's.. No child should ever go through that. Is his mum over with him right now?"

Niall shakes his head at that, turning his gaze to scan the various shelves, "No, no. His dad actually passed away just after he was born, car accident on a late night run to the super market for diapers."

"That's terrible." Harry breathes out, staring at him. 

"So is getting walked out on," Niall points out, recalling what Harry had referenced earlier. "That might even suck more. Knowing they're.. Knowing you could have the chance, but for some reason, they've decided not to."

There's a long moment once Niall glances over to him again where they stare at one another, before Harry eventually reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder gently. 

"Let's make a deal," He says softly, "Okay?"

"Listen, if this is about paying double for the bear or something, I really don't have that kind of money." Niall says, shaking his head, "That's why I haven't already bought one from somebody else." 

"No," Harry says quickly, eyes widening. "No, that's not what I meant. How old is your son? Luke, you said?"

"He's five." Niall is still watching him, mostly confused now. "Why?"

"Aspen and Olivia are four, they're twins." Harry says, though he's grinning now. "Like you said earlier on, I've already got one of these bears for them. They're really good at sharing, and I think Luke could use a bit of Christmas joy. He deserves this."

"But?" Niall's breath is hitched, and he's waiting for the catch. There's got to be a catch, because Harry's got his lips pressed together like he's debating whether or not to add it on.

"My girls don't have too many boys for friends," Harry explains, "I think they could use one. Plus, I'd quite like to have your number anyways. So I'll gladly give you the bear, so long as I can get your number off you and the girls and I can come visit you and Luke some time."

Niall's got a smile stretching right across his face by now, "You don't have to do this, really. I don't want you to feel obligated just because he's sick, but this really means the world. He hasn't got too many friends either, so this would be amazing for him. And, well, I can't say I'm opposed to seeing you and your curls again either." He admits with a sheepish smirk.

Harry holds out the bag to him, letting their fingers brush against one another as he passes it over. Niall swears he's never had such a small touch leave him so giddy before.

"Well," Harry drawls out slowly, opening his wallet and slipping out a business card. "This is actually my work phone, but I haven't got a pen to give you my cell. I expect a text, Niall, and I mean it. As soon as you're in the car." There's a playful tone to his voice, but Niall simply laughs and nods.

He texts him anyways, as soon as he gets into his car on the opposite side of the lot from Harry. Even from so far away he can still see him check his phone, swears his dimples are still visible too. He steps out of his car again to give him one last wave, the cold suddenly feeling so much more tolerable when Harry waves back.

(Harry shows up in the afternoon on Christmas Day, his lovely little girls carrying Scrabble while he's got hot cocoa, and they spend the day like that--drinking cocoa and playing the game together, both Olivia and Aspen taking turns with their Harvey Bear in either of their laps, and Luke happily cuddling his to his chest. Almost like it was always meant to be.

And if Harry kisses Niall near the nurses station outside the room while the kids are too occupied to notice that they're gone, well. Niall blames the nurses for hanging the mistletoe right there.)


End file.
